The Victor Problem
by rohe2geth4evr
Summary: Victor Krum is back, and Ron is angry again, who will Hermione choose? And who is the blonde one that Ron goes to The Broom Closet with? Is now a story, i liked the idea more so i'm running with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own of JK Rowling's characters and I won't kill all of them like she plans to. I do own the plot.

p.s: This is a oneshot.

**Summary:** The trio plus going to Grimmald place after spending the beginning of the summer at the Dursley, They are just finished eating dinner that Mrs. Weasley just made.

"That was delicious Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione stated finishing her meal.

"Yeah, we were starving at that place."Ron complained. A knock sounded at the door. Lupin Got up from the opposite side of the table.

"That must Victor and MadEye."He muttered to Arthur Weasley. The kitchen was silent as Lupin opened the doors and Hellos were said. Victor came around the corner with Madeye and Lupin, Hermione jumped at the sight of him, getting up from her chair at the table and running into his arms. He twirled her around and placed her on the ground.

"Victor it's so good to see you!"She smiled in a loving fashion.

"Very happy to see you too Hermione"He whispered pushing her hair back form her face. They stood at a daze until they heard coughing. Hermione turned to see a very irritated Ron staring at them, fist clenched. MadEye began a deep conversation with Arthur and Lupin in the background as Victor walked over to Harry and held out his hand. Harry shook it and nodded at him.

"Good to see you again Harry, Ron."He said in his still badly spoken English. Ron still tense managed a greeting for him.

"What brings you here?"Harry asked.

"I've come to help out Lupin, Something for the Order. I don't know if your old enough to hear." He said to Ron and Harry. Though he was sizing Ron up in the process.

"Of course we're old enough."Ron spat, Hermione gave him a look and he looked away.

"So are you staying here?"Hermione asked clinging on his arm. Victor turned his head to her and smiled.

"I am done with school and as you know Quiditch isn't going to happen this year. So I thought I would be most useful in helping out the Order." He said. "And of course I would get to see my Hermione again." He said his eyes intently on her. Hermione smiled up to him.

"You're Herm..." Ron began to say but Harry elbowed him in the gut.

"Shall I help you unpack." She asked ignoring Ron, Victor nodded, Hermione waved as she turned Victor toward the stairs. "Your English is really improving." Ron could hear as they went up the stairs. As soon as they were out of ear shot Harry guided Ron into the other room.

"Ron, please don't loose all the progress you made with Hermione this summer so far, You guys were getting close, don't overact and make her angry or I'll have to Jinx you."Harry said. Ron hung his head.

"You saw how she looked at him, how she clung, she's in love with him and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Well you could always go with my advice and just tell her." Harry said

"Maybe before I should've but honestly what chance do I have against Victor Krum?"

"If she likes you like you want her too, That won't matter."Harry said leaving the room.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 **"You didn't tell me you were coming in your last letter." Hermione said in mock anger as they started unpacking his belongings.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He said.

"Well it certainly was, I'm glad you're here." They finished packing his belongings and sat on the bed and started talking.

"I do not believe Ron likes me very much." He commented. Hermione sighed at this remark.

"He used to believe you were using me, but I know that's not true, but now I don't know what's wrong with him."

"He loves you." Victor said knowingly. "I can not blame him." She smiled at him for the comment.

"I don't want to think about that right now, I don't want any drama happening at the moment."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"I'm going to do it." Ron said to Harry coming into his chamber. Harry quickly moved to the door and stop his entrance though the doorway, blocking the room from Ron's view.. "I'm have to before she and Victor go and get married." There was a noise that came from behind Harry, Ron tried to look past him but Harry moved his body to block Ron's view.

"You should've done it along time ago, all the signs were there." Harry said pushing him out of the room. "Go and do it and tell me how it goes afterward." And he slammed the door in Ron's face. Ron walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I wonder who Harry's got in his room."He muttered. He walked in his mother was cleaning up.

"Ron have you seen Ginny, it seems like she just disappeared." She asked. Ron's eyes bulged and he ran up the stairs back to Harry's room. And knocked on it most fiercely when he realized there was a muggle lock on it.

"Harry get off my sister." He heard shuffling and heard Ginny mutter.

"Took him long enough. Least I'm dressed now." He knocked harder.

"Harry I'm going to kill you." He said. Ginny yanked the door open with her wand out.

"Ronald leave now, go make out with Hermione or something but just leave me and Harry alone." And she slammed the door again.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Later on that night Ron found Hermione in the study reading a book by the fire. He sat down in the chair adjacent to hers. He put the book down on her lap.

"What's up Ron?" She asked.

"Oh nothing just wanted to say hi." He said shaking. "Hi."

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"So where's Victor?" He asked.

"With Lupin, they left to do something an hour ago." She said.

"Oh, well I ...I...I... I found Ginny in Harry's room today." Hermione smiled.

"Ron your so oblivious, they've been at it since we got here...is this really what you wanted to talk about.?"

"No." His stomach felt like it was going to fail and his heart was tense. "Um I don't want you to be with Victor." He rushed out.

"Why?" She asked. "Do you still not trust him? Because if that's it than..."

"No Hermione." He looked her straight in the eyes. " I like you." He had got it out, it was over he did his part. Now it was to wait in agonizing pain. It wasn't long of a wait when he saw the expression on her face, pity.

"I don't know what to say." She said with a scared look on her face.

"I'll give you time to process this." He said and got up to leave. "Let me know what you think." He went to Harry's room, very happy to find Ginny wasn't there.

"I told her." He said nerves still racking adrenaline still going. "She was freaked out Harry, she doesn't want me, what am I going to do." His head in his hands.

"You have to give her time Ron, She needs to think about this,"

"Yeah I know,.. I fell better now it's out and I wont regret not ever saying it, but now I'm afraid I'll regret saying it if it effects our friendship."

"The balls in her court now Ron, and she doesn't feel the same way, I'm sure your friendship is strong enough to with stand it."

Ron didn't sleep a wink that night, he couldn't he was too nervous. The next morning at breakfast Hermione wasn't there, she never came down.

"She's avoiding me." He said to Harry. "It's bad.

"I'll go talk to her." Ginny said butting in.

"Sorry mate I told her." Harry supplied, Ron shook his head like it didn't matter.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hermione?" Ginny asked hesitantly knocking on the door. ,Hermione sat on the edge of her bed in a thoughtful state,

"How do I let him down lightly Gin? I don't want to hurt his feelings, he's my best friend. I like Victor."

"I think he knows Herms, I'm sad that that's how you feel but I understand."

"I thought we were just good friends, this scenario didn't enter my mind. I never thought Ron liked me. At one time I liked him but he blew me off for Lavender Brown. I moved on, and I don't if I can take this."

"Hermione if you want Victor take him. Ron will get over this, he will. I guess he was just to late when he figured out his feelings for you." Ginny sad sadly. Hermione nodded as a tear feel down her cheek.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(I'm changing it to first person ok because I want his(Ron's) perspective)**

A year had past since I told her, we pretended like it never happened and it's been killing me ever since, I can't forget her. I love her. I've come to terms with that realization long ago. Her and Victor are so happy with each other. They are getting married. Victor even had the gall to ask me to be the best man. I hate him. She'll never know how much I love her, we were made for one another. She's my true love and I've become lifeless without her.

We're evading Voldemort's keep today. Maybe I'll die and the pain with finally go away. No I take that back, even the few moments of my life that I get with her make it worth it. If I can only have her as a friend than that's how it will be.

The fighting starting, zombies death eaters everywhere, we fought for hours and hours, as Harry made his way to Voldemort watching his loved ones fall to the ground in agony. I hope he makes it. I want this to be over. I've lost sight of Hermione and Victor. Long ago I was with them but now I'm not even sure if they're alive. I throw a stunning spell at the death eater in front of me. And bind her when she falls, we still aren't supposed to kill out of hatred. It go on and on zombies and death eaters attacking me. I hear a meticulous laugh and I turned to a witch standing over Neville who is being torture but the cruciatus curse.

"Avada Kadarva" I screamed and shot a green strip at her, she feel over dead. I ran over to Neville who was getting up weakly.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked him as he got to his feet. He nodded at him and ran to go fight again. Neville had gotten strong and brave. He turned into a powerful wizard. I'm proud of him.

I ran back to the line and continued fighting. I needed to get through to help Harry. I made it as far as I could then I saw Hermione, surrounded by death eaters. On in front of her on in the back. I jumped in and battled with the witch from behind her. Hermione got hit by the cruciatus curse and started screaming in pain. I couldn't bear to see her in agony I turned for the witch and fron of me an attacked the one torturing Hermione. I made her stop the spell and she feel on the ground dead. A sharp pain hit my back and...

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hermione pain stopped suddenly and she began to get up. And it hit her.

"Ron!."

"He's dead. You idiot." The witch said standing over him. She didn't want her to say anymore, on instinct Hermione raised her want and killed the witch, tears flooding down her face. The witch went down with a thud. Hermione looked around at all the bodies on the ground. Her gut and heart wrenched and she felt ill. Still crying she crawled over to Ron, pulling his head into her lap.

"Ron, wake up, please, don't be dead. Oh God." She placed her head on his and crying until she became silent, exhausted by her tears. She caressed his face lovingly his eyes closed

"I love you." She said and placed a kiss on his forehead, she started crying all over again. She blacked out after a while.

Waking up she found herself in a hospital bed.

"Hermione are you ok." Harry asked from the chair next to the bed. He grabbed her hand affectionately.

"I'm fine, what happened." Harry smiled.

"It's over Voldemort is dead, we did it."

"That's great Harry." She still felt heavily burdened, It came back to her and she started crying, Harry looked confused.

"What's wrong, are you in pain?" She shook her head.

"Ron" She sobbed. Harry hugged her to him.

"Hermione there's there something you need to know." He said.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Author: CLIFFHANGER!! **I don't know how I'm going to end this one, would you all rather this be really good news, bad news or the in-between, I'm sorta in the in-between area right now but tell me how you want them to end up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot.

**Authors note:** I decided to make it even more complicated.

**Chapter 2**

"What, what do I need to know?" Hermione asked curiously Harry sighed when he started to explain that down the hall Ron was in a hospital bed, that he hadn't been killed but just seriously injured and he was still in coma. Then he went on to explain that in the bed next to Ron was Victor, Victor who had been torn up by a werewolf and was still recovering from his wounds, he was barely conscious most of the time.

"So Ron didn't die?" She asked in reassurance. Harry nodded. "Oh god Harry, when I thought he was dead it was the worst feeling in the world." Harry hug Hermione to him.

"When I heard he was hurt I felt the same way."Harry soothed.

"Do you know how he got hurt?" She asked and Harry shook his head. "I was on the ground in pain. The witch I was fighting hit me with cruciatus curse and I couldn't think of anything but the pain...so much pain...Ron...he stop fighting with who ever he was with and killed the witch who was attacking me, I was so thankful that the pain stopped...then Ron got hit in the back was something and he...he fell to the ground...he wouldn't move or make a sound... all I could do was hold him and cry. It was the worst experience I've ever been though." She said this with tears rolling down her face.

"It's ok Hermione, he's alright." He rubbed her back and tried to sooth her, she started to laugh.

"IT's kinda funny that though all this, everyone is in a hospital bed except the one who had to face Voldemort." Harry chuckled a little.

"Actually, you'll never guess who saved me from dying." He said.

"Snape?" She asked.

"No though he did help, it was Draco. I had been captured and voldemort was about to kill me when, draco started attacking Voldemort and he ran, everyone went after him, it gave me the time I needed to kill him."

"Wow, so is Draco still alive?"

"Yeah but he still refuses to like us." Harry laughed. "I guess he didn't have it in him to kill. It was just too permanent to take a life."

"Yeah, the guilt of it."

"Hey I have to go meet up with Ginny, You didn't know but Percy died and they setting up funeral arrangements for him, and she kinda needs me right now." Hermione nodded.

"How many casualties did we have?"

"Not that many, thanks to the luck potion, it's probably why Ron is still alive." Harry nodded and left the room.

Hermione was left to gather her thoughts. Ron and Victor were both alive, thank god. What Ron had done was so courageous and it made her cry that he would do that for her. For the past few months or so after the honeymoon faze of Victor and her relationship was over, she had wondered if it had been a mistake to turn Ron away. He had never moved on, it had been obvious but she kept ignoring it, they had remained "Just Friends" as cliched as it sounds. But when Ron had been on the ground and she had thought he was dead, she had been devastated, the man that she looked forward to see everyday, whose opinions mattered to her the most, who's favorite color she would take inconsideration when she picked her outfit in the morning was dead. He's not though, he's alive.

She loved Victor but it happened too fast. He was a gentlemen always there for her, but he didn't know her, didn't know what to say to make her smile in an instant, didn't make her aggravated enough to Jinx him but just think about him more than ever. He told her she was beautiful and that he loved her, loved everything that she did, and when he had ask her to marry him she didn't know what to do, she had said yes, but she didn't feel excited or thrilled of the prospect of marrying him. She had felt like she was letting go of something.

That something was lying in the bed over from her fiancé. But she didn't want to hurt either of them. She decided not to leave her room for a couple days, she had random visitor, Neville, Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, and Fleur. Harry had come back too.

"Ron's woken up about an hour ago." Harry said.

"He has? That's great." Hermione said.

"Are you going to go see him before you leave today?"

"Yeah I am, I've actually already discharged, I just don't know what to say to him." She confessed.

"You'll know. I'm going to say good bye to him, I'll meet you over there?" Hermione nodded. It took thirty minutes for a 5 minute walk to their room. When she got there Victor propped up on his pillow eating crappy hospital food.

"Hermione!" He said lovingly.

" Hey Victor How are you feeling?" She said kissing him.

"I'm fine, I thought you got a run in with a werewolf?"

"Yes but that was good potion, It helped Ron a lot, he got out of bed before me."

"Where is he?" She asked, Harry came to the door and asked Hermionie to come outside, that he needed to talk to her.

"What is it Harry?"

"Ron left."

"Did he go back to the Burrow?" She asked.\

"No, he left, as in I don't know were."

"Why?"

"I think I know." He sighed. "He wanted me to give this to you." Harry handed her a note. She sat on the bench out side the door.

_Dear Hermione_

_I left because I can't take it anymore, I love you as you know and I can't just sit here and watch you leave out your life with Victor I don't want you feeling like you owe me something for stopping the witch who was torturing you. I did it because I couldn't bear to see you in that much pain. I hope you and Victor are happy and if you every need me. I'll be there._

_-Ron_

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot.

**Chapter 3 a month later**

"Harry, please will you just tell me where he is?" Hermione pleaded for the thousandth time. But Harry just shook his head predicably.

"He said he didn't want you to know."

"But it's alright for you to know, because you two are friends but he's my friend too."

"That's the problem Hermione, he doesn't want to be just friends with you and you know it. Your getting married inside a week, he doesn't need to talk to you right now, he's peaceful and he's excepting. Leave it alone." Harry left Hermione and Victor's flat after that. He was tired of saying no and to be honest she was tired of asking. She just wanted to talk to Ron, no she needed to.

She decided to do some spying on Harry. A few hours later she followed him home. Predictably he got a letter every Monday, Wednesday and Friday from Ron, she had at least gotten that out of Harry. This was the first letter in a week. She waited outside the window where Hedwig cage was. She waited an hour before Harry finally finished a return letter. Hermione followed Hedwig when he left the window sill. Hedwig first stopped at Ginny's. Not surprising really, finally Hedwig set off to Ron's. Ron chose to go to Romania to train to become an Auror. At least that's what it looked like, He lived right next to the academy.

At first Hermione didn't try to talk to Ron, she just watched him. Not being creepy or anything but just to see how he was doing. He read Harry's note and gave a return reply to Hedwig. She decided to go to the door instead of announcing herself at the window. She hesitantly knocked on the door to Ron's flat. She was nervous and her body seemed to cringe on every foot step she heard coming toward the door. It finally opened and a surprised Ron looked at her, she was happy to see him so she gave him a hug. He didn't respond to it the way she hoped.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in an even tone.

"Ron I missed you." Hermione said. "It's unfair the way you just left, your just avoiding your problems, but ya know sooner or later they come back to yell at you, like me."

"I couldn't deal with you Hermione." He said walking away from her.

"Ron, stop acting childish about this, what do you want me to do?" She asked desperately.

"Something that you can't do." He said walking up to her brushing her hair back from her face. "Can you?" He asked knowing she couldn't.

She hung her head and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well when you figure it out let me know." He said pointing tot the door. "Until then."

"When did you get so mean, Ron Weasley." She muttered walking out the door and grabbing her broomstick.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**authors note.**: Sorry it's really short, but this comment means I don't need a review telling me my chapter is too short please. Just tell me what you think of it so far. And who you want Hermione to end up with.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**Authors note:** this first part is randomish.

**Chapter 4**

"I'm so glad we're running in our free time." Harry said sarcastically to Ron as they turned the corner of the Auror Academy, sweat pouring down there faces in the blistering sun.

"You'll never get ahead if you don't train outside of school." Ron said a little winded but in better shape than Harry, who was at this point gasping for air.

Ron had gotten lean in a very short time, he had a lot of stamina. It seemed all he did in his free time was train. Ron's old personality had vanished too, he would no longer get so angry that he had to punch something, rather he would be quite and think about the situation logically and then think of the best solution, which in Harry's perspective wasn't a bad thing, but Ron seemed to be losing the spark that he used to have.

Harry had been there for a week, trying to persuade Ron to come home, he was trying to be casual about it, he didn't want Ron to dismiss it, he wanted him to think about it. Harry could tell Ron was lonely, yes he kept in touch with everyone he knew, except Hermione, but he rarely saw anyone outside of school.

"Yeah but this is my time off. Ron come on lets take a break it's been 2 miles already and I'm beat." Ron looked at Harry and started slowing down. "You gotten really serious about this haven't you?"Harry asked gulping down the water they had brought.

"Keeps my mind off things." Ron muttered. "Things that happen to find out where I am." He said peeved.

"Ron that wasn't my fault she followed Hedwig, and you said you'd forgiven me."

"I did, don't worry about it. I say we jog back to my place and then we'll be done." Ron said.

"Fine, first one there get's the shower." Harry teased and sprinted off toward Ron's flat. Ron smiled and ran for it. Harry had no hope at all as Ron past him 20 feet before the stairs. Running up the flight of stairs to the second floor, Ron it the door with a thud and a smile, he opened the door Harry beckoning him to go in first, mocking him.

"I'll be done in 20 minutes." Ron said condoling Harry's pout and heavy breathing. "Cheater." He muttered smirking. Ron went into the bathroom and started the shower. Harry starting drying the sweat off him with towel, then a knock sounded at the door.

It was Megan one of Ron's classmates. Harry had met her briefly when they ran into each other at the local restaurant Ron had brought them to. She was about 5'5 with blond curly hair and blue eyes. Harry had thought she was attractive when they had met but she couldn't compare with Ginny.

"Hey Harry, is Ron here?"She asked sweetly.

"Um he's in the shower right now, to want me to give him a message?" Harry asked. She sighed disappointed that she couldn't talk to him.

"And my courage was high and everything." She muttered. She looked at Harry. "Can you tell him that I came by to see if he would like to have dinner with me tonight, do you think that that's a bad idea." Wow, Harry thought, Ron wasn't not over Hermione but he hadn't been social for a while, Megan was sweet and Ron seemed to like talking to her. Harry threw the cons threw the window.

"You know I think he would enjoy that, he'll pick you up at 7 ok?"Harry said, Megan smiled.

"Are you sure he wants too?" She asked.

"He'll be there, don't worry." Harry said, they said their goodbyes and Harry shut the door. Ten minutes later Ron came out of the bathroom drying his hair off.

"Who was the door?" He asked.

"Megan." Harry said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Well want did she want?" Ron asked. Harry opened the door just enough to stick he's head out.

"You got a date tonight at 7:00, don't be late in picking her up." Harry said and quickly shut the door on Ron's shocked face.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hermione are you almost done in there?" Victor asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute." She called out. She was nervously waiting, impatiently pacing the bathroom. Waiting for the stupid test to tell her if she was pregnant or not. They had slipped up, they forgot to muttered a simple spell. Damn why did she have to be so careless.

She didn't want to be pregnant, the realization of it hit her hard, she didn't want Victors child. The more and more she thought about it she knew it. She always thought the feeling was supposed to be there that she was supposed to have cold feet about settling down, it was so permanent. It made her think if Victor was the right person or not. If she wasn't with the right person it could ruin everything. She knew now, that feeling wasn't right, if she were going to have a baby with someone she would want to feel happy and excited. She didn't feel that way. And why the hell was this test taking so long?. She reminded her self that it had only been five minutes. The glass would turn pink if it was a girl, blue if it was a boy and it would turn black if it was negative and she could go on with her life.

The seconds ticked by slowly, each tick irritating her thoughts. As slow as the ticking went her thoughts went to Ron and his question, could she leave Victor for Ron? would that make her happy? Happier than she was with Victor? Would she be feeling this way if this was a test for Ron's baby? Finally there was a "Whosh" sound and the liquid turned...

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**author:** mwahahah I'm evil aren't I? If you want to persuade me on which one to choose be quick about it before I write the chapter, it should be done tomorrow night. I'm going to make it long next time, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do about the character in this story except Megan, she my creation of an overly sweet and nice person. So if you hate her because she likes Ron think of you self, girls I know you love Ron too!! Don't lie to yourself.

**Chapter 5**

"Whoosh!!" and the color turned pink!!!!!!... hahah jk

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Whoosh!" And the liquid turned black, Hermione sighed in relief. It would've been just awful if she was pregnant. But now she had to be honest with herself and Victor. That he was nice and she loved him but she just didn't want to be with him. This was the sign she was looking for.

"Hermione you've been in there awhile, are you sure your alright?" He asked threw the door sweetly. Hermione dumped the liquid down the sink and opened the door.

"I'm fine Victor but I need to talk to you." Hermione said softy. Victor nodded and lead her over to the bed. He kissed on the forehead as they sat down.

" I wanted to say something too, the other night we forgot to use that protection spell and I've been worried about it, I mean I would love to have our babies as soon as we can but I think now's too soon."He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Hermione held his hand.

"Victor, I'm not pregnant I just took the test." Victor looked sad by this it just made Hermione more sad. "I need to say something, it's going to be hard but I need to get through this."Victor waited patiently. "I didn't want to have that baby, not at all." But Victor felt the need to interrupt her.

"You don't want Children? I thought you did, you seem to want them."

"No I do, I just don't want to have them with you, I'm sorry Victor but that's just the way I feel about it, it's nothing against you it's just how it is, your such a great guy, your just not my guy." Victor face got really and terribly sad and it looked like it was going to cry, but when Hermione said he wasn't her guy he started to get mad.

"Is Ron your guy, is that who it is?"

"Victor this isn't about him!"

"Have you been cheating on me!!"

"No of course not!!" She said insulted. Victor got up from the bed violently and hit the wall, punching through it. "Where are you going?"

"Romania "And he left the Room.

"How the hell do you know that." Hermione muttered following him out of the room. She heard a snapping noise from the downstairs telling her that Victor had left. She concentrated on Ron's house and "Snap"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ron walked down the street toward Megan's flat, thinking the entire way that he was going to kill Harry soon, very soon. Not that he didn't like Megan, he did but he wasn't ready for this, and dating is so awkward. He was stupid for holding on the idea of Hermione for so long, and just as he was sure that the feeling was gone, she shows up and now he's at square one again. It just wasn't fair the way she was toying with his emotions like that, even if she didn't realize she was doing it. It wasn't right. He went up the two flights of stirs to Megan's flat and nervously knocked on the door. It was instantly opened and a smiling Megan beamed at him.

"Ron!! I'm so glad you came." Ron couldn't help smiling right back at her she was so sweet.

"I'm glad you asked me, so is there anywhere in particular that you wanted to eat?" Ron asked.

"Well I wanted to go to The Broom Closet it's always a fun place to go." She suggested. The Broom Closet was a casual burger joint in town where he had taken Harry that day he meet Megan Their was a pool table and a bar, it was just a comfortable place to go.

"Yeah that would be cool." He held out his elbow for her to take it, if possible she smiled more and grabbed on to his arm and they walked toward town, walking under the stars.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Harry was writing to Ginny when he heard two popping sounds coming from the outside. Then he heard fighting and a knock on the door, he was surprised to see Hermione and Victor.

"Um Hi, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Harry Where Ron?" Victor Grunted.

"You look like you want to kill him Victor what wrong?"

"He think I cheated on him with Ron." Hermione explained obviously aggravated about it.

"Um calm down Victor, I would know if something happened..."Victor picked Harry up by his shirt collar.

"Where is he? Oh never mind I'll go look for him." Victor dropped Harry and said an apology and left.

"WTF Hermione what was up with that?"

"I guess he doens't take rejection well, I broke it off and he immediatly blames Ron."

"Well he is the reason isn't he?" Harry asked.

"No, maybe. Partly, me and victor had a pregnancy scare and I realized I didn't want a life with him. He didn't take it well." She said sitting on the sofa.

"Well neither did Ron." Harry stated, Hermione agreed with a nod. "Do you think Victor will find him?" Harry asked sitting on the couch next to her.

"What are the odds?" She said.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"I'll be right back." Megan said as she went to the restroom, their evening was going pretty well, they had eaten and were just about to play a game of pool when the entrance door slammed opened and a very angry Bulgarian walked into the restaurant.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!!" Ron shouted. "Come to mock me?"

"No I came to kill you." Victor reached him with surprising speed and went to punch him, Ron ducked and evaded.

"What did I do?" He asked curious.

"Hermione!!!!" Was all he said about it. By this time everyone in the Bar had gotten up and was closely watching the fight, debating weather to help Ron or get Victors autograph.

"What about her?"

"It's your fault, that...that she doesn't want me anymore." Victor pulled out his wand and a few people behind him grabbed his arms and forced him away and out of the Bar. What did he mean by that, Ron thought. Ron pretty much guessed that Hermione dumped him, a week before the wedding, of all time. He had a right to be upset but why blame wrong, did Hermione tell Victor that she loved him. No you idiot don't get your hopes up, he said to himself.

"Ron is everything alright?" Megan asked Ron coming back to the table.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Then he turned his attention back to his date.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

authors: Tell me what you think about it, and the beginning was just way too tempting so don't hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

**Chapter 6 **

Hermione and Harry were still on the couch just talking about random things as an hour ticked by. Hermione looked exhausted and got up to go but then she hesitated and slumped back into the couch landing with a thud.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well I just broke it off with Victor." Hermione muttered.

"Did it just hit you?" He asked putting an arm around her shoulder.

"No, that already did and I don't feel horrible about it, isn't that weird." She looked down at her left hand and took of the ring. She held it with in her hand slowly turning it with her fingers. Then suddenly she stopped and put in the ring in her pocket. "I'm actually thinking about where I'm going to stay? I live with Victor and I don't want to go back tonight." Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Well I'd say stay here but I don't think that would be a good idea." Harry got up and crossed the room to his bag, rummaging through it he grabbed his keys. He tossed them to Hermione across the room. "Go to my flat and stay the night, I can call Ginny and I'm sure she'll hang with you for the night." Hermione shook her head.

"I think I just want to be alone tonight but thanks." She said getting up. Harry looked out the window and stilled.

"No problem. Hey don't leave yet I want to get something for you." Harry went into the other room and shut the door. Hermione wore a confused look but shrugged and sat on the couch. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and suddenly her body tensed and her stomach flipped. Ron was back, he didn't know she was here. She couldn't do anything about it though because he had just come through the door. He had come in with a pensive face, he turned expecting to see Harry but stopped and tensed as soon as he saw Hermione.

"Hi."She said quietly.

"Hiiii." He waned out. "What brings you here?"

"Well um, I came to try to stop Victor from Killing you."

"Well I guess you didn't do a very good job, considering you're here and he was at the Bar." Ron said.

"Yeah well,..um.. I didn't think he would actually find you."

"There only a few spots in town I could've been." Ron said coldly. "Well what are you still doing here?" Hermione looked at him with hurt eyes.

"I was talking to Harry, that's why I'm still here he said he was getting something for me, sorry if I'm disturbing you." She bit back.

"You always disturb my peace of mind." He whispered lowing his head. "Well goodnight."

"Wait you don't even want to know why Victor wanted to kill you?" She asked curiously.

"I know, I'm sorry to hear it."

"You are?" He didn't answer her but stared at her, telling her with his eyes that he wasn't sorry about it.

"Goodnight Hermione." He said then turned and went into the bedroom, to find Harry lying on the bed reading a Auror magazine. "You didn't come in here to get her something, you just wanted me and her to talk." Harry didn't look up from his magazine.

"Yep! Pretty much, but I should give her something shouldn't I."He said as he kept reading."Maybe I should just throw you at her?"

"Shut up, you know it's not going to be like that, I'm not taking any more jumps off a high cliff to hoping she'll catch me." Harry put the magazine down and sat up.

"Wow Ron you've come poetic, haven't you. I'm proud, now what should I give her? Oh I know." He went to the closest and took an extra tooth brush. "She'll need one."

"Why."

"She's staying at my place tonight, She doesn't want to run into Victor." Ron nodded and Harry went to leave but turned leave the room."You won't lay back I know you wont." Ron ignored him and laid down on the bed hands behind his head and just started to daydream. Something he had tried not to do in the last few months, but now he had inspiration. Hermione and Victor were no more. But that still didn't mean he was going to try again, no she was going to come to him not the other way around in spite of what Harry thinks.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Harry gave Hermione the toothbrush, them both knowing that he hadn't needed that long to find it. "He won't be coming to you." Harry said. "He wont risk it again." he didn't elaborate any further to her. Harry hugged her and she left. Harry's went back into the bedroom.

"So how was your date?" Ron looked away from the ceiling. "Did you get a goodnight kiss?"

"It was good until Victor showed up. And no I did got a goodnight hug. I hate you for saying yes for me though."

"Well if you were here Victor would of hurt you. So you should be thanking me.did he rough you up at all?" Harry asked seriously

"No he didn't get to, he got thrown before that happened." Ron sat up as Harry grabbed the magazine and flipped back to where he had left off. "Why did Victor think that it was my fault. That's what he had said." Ron tired saying casually but he expression and voice betrayed him but Harry didn't comment on it.

"He thought that she had cheating on him with you." Harry explained casually.

"I wish." Ron said. Harry looked up at him and laughed at this, shaking his head. "So he would have to some clues to think that right, that maybe she had feelings for me?" He asked Harry, Harry just sighed.

"If you want to know ask Hermione, because I'm not going to be in the middle of this."

"But your on my side right?" Harry sighed again and put down the magazine knowing Ron was going to stop talking to him.

"Ron, yes I do believe Hermione led you on unfairly and then dumped you but I also think that you shouldn't be so hard on her. She didn't do it on purpose to hurt you or anything, she just thought that she could be close to you and it mean nothing more than friends. And I'm only saying that because she's my friend too, otherwise I would say be pist at her. Because this situation irritates the hell out of me"

"Thanks you're a bunch of help."

"Well if you want to talk to her, I have another set of keys." Harry teased but Ron sat and thought about it, he had a look of determination on him.

"Go get um." Ron said, Harry looked up from the magazine a little surprised but went and got them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron nodded.

"Yes and I want to do it before I loose my courage."

"What happened to her coming to you?" He teased handing him his extra set of keys.

"I'm not going to admit anything I just want answers." He said putting on his jacket. Harry rolled his eyes.

"SURRRE! Well your sure quick to contradict yourself. Just use the protection spell." He muttered. Ron smacked him over the head with a pillow and left the room.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**author: Any guesses of what's going to happen? Well I'll update soon, it's vacation this week so I'll be writing a lot**! **Review please, let me know if this story's good or if it sucks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the magical world which Harry Potter lives in for the moment.

**Chapter 7 **Harry's Flat.

Hermione took the tea pot off the stove and poured the water into her cup. She sat drinking her tea on the sofa in silence. Thinking isn't all what it's cracked up to be, if you think to much things become more complicated than they are. Your brain takes a simple thing and it's turns into billions. Did he mean this? Does that mean that? Am I over reacting? Am I being stupid? I'm pathetic? The more you think about it, the more you blame yourself. Well in this case Hermione did believe it was her fault. She couldn't help thinking she did this and she couldn't get the feeling of total failure and disappointment out of her head. Well not a short distance away Ron was thinking the same thing.

**888**

Ron knew he was stubborn but all of a sudden he felt like an idiot. He was over reacting leaving everything because he didn't want to see Hermione was childish. They're adult they should've worked something out. Did everyone think he was an idiot for doing this? And Hermione, she wouldn't try an hurt him like that. If she didn't feel the same way it isn't her fault. She can't help how she feels about it. And he can't help how he feels about it.

When she had said no so very long ago, he was sure he was going to die. He didn't though, it just had hurt a lot. And all the aspects of his life seemed less fun, less there. He felt neither happiness besides passing nor did he feel great sorrow. He didn't feel, because the one thing that had made waking up a treat everyday would never be his.

But always as things can be seen, the other side of the argument is that she was evil. The entire while she had acting in a way that made him feel that she wanted him and no other. All those years of never dating. He thought in his mind that it was a mutual understanding. Everywhere they went, they were together. Hermione was his closest friend, besides Harry. He was so comfortable with Hermione. He hadn't thought of her in that way at first, he had grown to love her. To love everything about her, but no he would never measure up to her standards. He would always be the friend and nothing more.

"So close and yet so far away."He whispered the cliche as he entered the apartment building in London.

He unlocked the door and went into the room. There was a light on next to the couch but the couch was empty. Ron went into the kitchen, Hermione was putting her dish in the sink. She turned around and screamed.

"Damn it Ron! You scared me!" She said realizing who it was. "What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" She screamed.

"Hermione calmed down, I just wanted to talk to you." He explained in a calm voice.

"Oh isn't that so bloody peachy, you finally decided you want to talk to me when I have no inclination to talk."She walked past him and into the living room. "But seeing that you are here, what do you want to talk about."

"I...I...I want to know why you and Victor broke up?" Hermione saw what he was getting at and anger hit her.

"Don't flatter yourself that much Ron!" He stared her down and she sighed and slouched on the couch. "I thought I had been pregnant." Ron's gut clenched at the thought of it.

"Are you?" Ron asked sitting on a seat across from her.

"No." She whispered and Ron visibly relaxed. "When I was thinking I could be pregnant I felt horrible, it hit me I didn't want a baby with Victor, and at the moment I found out I wasn't, I was so...relieved about it. I told Victor I didn't want to be with him anymore and he flipped and accused you and me of cheating on him." She explained. Ron sat in silence not knowing what to say to that. "Hermione, I want to apologize to you." Ron said.

"For what, for admitting that you liked me, for moving away and refusing to talk to me?" She asked.

"For moving away and refusing to talk to you, I'll never apologize for telling you how I feel about you." She looked like she was going to cry."I overacted about the whole thing, you're my friend I can't change your mind about it, so I should just learn to get over it. It just hit me so hard when I was rejected. I just want to know why, you acted like you wanted to be in a relationship too." He commented.

"I did like you Ron during our 6th year at Hogwarts, but then when you went after Lavender I had thought I had lost you, so I tried moving on but it didn't work, I felt so horrible all the time and Harry's and Ginny's perfect relationship wasn't helping. Then Victor came into the picture and he was so nice and sweet and he wanted to be with me so bad. So I started falling for him. When you came and told me that you wanted me. I didn't want to go through feeling that hurt again if you changed your mind. You broke my heart when you did that. So I stayed with Victor, I know now that that was a bad decision." She rambled on.

"So you said no because you didn't want to get hurt?" Ron asked.

"Ron think about it, if we didn't work we wouldn't be that close I didn't want that at all. But now in hind sight it didn't matter because me saying no messed it up anyhow right?"

"Yeah it kinda did. I could never move on from, it if I was here. But then again I haven't yet anyway." He muttered.

"Ron, I never got the chance to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" He asked confused.

"For stopping that which from torturing me and risking your life for it!" She said.

"Oh, well I couldn't bear to see you in so much pain."He explained."You mean so much to me Hermione, you'll never know how much."

"Ron I do know how much, I care about you that much too." She explained. "I had never gotten over you either, you were always there in the back of my mind. When...when."She started sobbing. "When you had gone down that day I couldn't stop crying. I held you thinking you were dead, it was the worst thing that's ever happened to me. Thinking that you were dead. I thought my life was over, and then when I found out that you were alive I was completely revived, but yo uleft before I got a chance to see you." She was in hysterics now, Ron went over to the couch and put his arm around her shoulder and let her lean on him.

"Hermione look at me." She raised her head to look at him and he dried her tears of her face with his hand. "I'm alive, you don't have to feel sorry about it anymore, I would do the same thing if it happened again."

Hermione couldn't contain herself. He forced her head forward and kissed him. Grabbing the corners of her face and holding them to her. Ron was confused for 1 second, and then he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her holding her against him. She leaned back from him.

"Please don't leave." She pleaded kissing him again.

"I won't." He whispered in her ear as he rested her head on his shoulder. Ron leaned back so his back was resting on the arm of the couch and Hermione lie on top of him. They hugged each other in silence, Hermione soon fell asleep. Ron flinched his wand at the light and it turned off. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." He whispered and she snuggled further into his chest.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Authors note: ok should I put the two through anymore conflict, because I haven't decided yet. I could or I could just have an epilogue. Tell me what you think, please feedback always helps.**


End file.
